Alfe
|image = File:Tumblr ldbynqzSE81qekprfo1_500.jpg|250px |caption = Alfe In His Outfit From Episode Two. |title = Alfe |gender = Male |race = part dog, part anteater, and part human |status = Alive |location = Problem Solverz Headquarters}} Alfe is the leader of the Problem Solverz. He likes to play the drums and was found by Horace in Neon Knome. He was revealed to be "part dog, part anteater, and part human" by the creator, Ben Jones. Appearance Alfe is a giant brown furred part anteater, part dog and part human although he looks like neither. Alfe is 8ft tall and weighs 392 lbs. He likes to eat any food as long as it's good. Alfe likes ninjas, the elevator racers and anything else that's awesome. Alfe is very strong and sturdy (he can pick up to 5,000lbs). He can go into a sleep ball when ever he seems to get bored. He acts impulsive during missions. Alfe isn't very emotional (he can be occasionally). He likes to get a problem solved very quick if it's boring. He is 12 years old. He is shown to get "Taco Crazy" in Funny Facez. He seems more a friend with Horace than with Roba. He likes to play the drums. In Neon Knome it is seen that he was found by Horace. He always claims that he's awesome (and likes when other people call him awesome). He acts more like human than dog or anteater (though he can get rambunctious at times and eat people's trash). Relationship Horace Horace is Alfe's likely best friend. Horace found Alfe when they were younger. Horace is shown to treat Alfe like and friend and pet sometimes due to having to brush his fur and feeding him. He seems to do most of what Horace says than Roba. Roba Alfe and Roba don't get along most of the time. He would tease him about lots of stuff. But inside Alfe cares for him in a way. They get into fights time to time during solving a problem or not, which makes Roba's life really bad. Despite all this, Alfe secretly digs Roba. Tux Dog Tux Dog doesn't really have a relationship with Alfe. Their relationship is neutral. They're both not enemies, but at the same time they're not best friends. Trivia *It is shown he could get "Taco Crazy" in Funny Facez. *He likes to act cool and not to look like a nerd. *It was shown in Awesome Banditz he has a giant pocket on his back where he keeps a pair of pants and possibility other things in it. *He can't play video games (he has massive fingers and is unablable to press the buttons). *At the end of every episode of Problem Solverz He has a two/one minute thing called Ask Alfe where he solves someone's problem every week . *He likes K-999. *When Horace was 11 years old, he found Alfe at the age of about 1 month. Where Alfe was found: In a sewer pipe in the woods. *Alfe loves to hug people (especially Roba). *Alfe can make fists the size of boulders. *Alfe's claws are sharp enough to put an extremely deep gash in a piece of diamond (which practically cuts it in half). *Alfe's sharp pointy teeth are able to put deep bite marks in diamond (practically piercing holes in it). *Alfe is secretly into girls and can be a chivalrous pervert at times. *He's very loud and loves to practice playing his drums. Neighbors get mad and complain about it to them all the time. *Alfe has gone to Animal Control and has been arrested more than 8 times. *As a baby, Alfe's eyes were black. Aparrently, his eye color changed to blue as he got older. *Alfe teases Roba because he's a nerd and sometimes just cuz he's bored. *Alfe will get mad and go Alfescience on you if you don't feed him sometimes. *Alfe is secretly in love with Horace and Roba. *He easily falls in love with people. *At the age of 5 years, he was slightly taller than Horace (Horace was 16). *Alfe's birthday is November 16th, 1998. *He loves to be scratched between his ears and behind them. *He has the power of 20 full-grown men (the reason is unexplained). *He lived in a cage as a child. *Alfe constantly acts impulsive and rambunctious and is NEVER mellow. *His biceps are 3x bigger than a full-grown man's bicep (practically the size of a man's head). *He can punch through very hard and sturdy pieces of steel easily. *A proper portion of food for Alfe would be worth 5-7 large boxes of pizza. *He loves to abuse Roba. (if you know what I mean) *He has had over 3 girlfriends (and had kids with one of them). *Almost every morning (around 6am), Alfe loves to wake up Roba and drag him out of bed (Roba prefers to sleep till 8am, but never can due to Alfe constantly dragging him out of bed). Plus, to make things even worse for Roba (makes things better for Alfe) is that Horace doesn't even know Alfe does that to him. *If Alfe wanted to, he could throw a 350lb. weight 2379 ft up into the air. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Problem Solverz Category:Male Category:Good Guy